


Are You Looking at my Cousin?

by AngieO131



Series: Maddie McCull One Shots [6]
Category: The Maple Effect
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Train Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieO131/pseuds/AngieO131
Summary: June has a wet dream about sleeping with both Aaron and Arco after falling asleep after looking through pictures.This is a one shot based of of Maddie McCull's comic, The Maple Effect. To read the original comic, visit:themapleeffect.smackjeeves.com





	

They were cozy in bed in the middle of the night, warm during the cold winter that they were having. Smiling gently, June tilted his head back, letting him kiss his neck without even so much as opening his eyes while he wakened from his half daze. It was the chuckle that first alerted him to that someone being different than Aaron. Opening his eyes with a gasp, he grabbed a handful of the dark teal hair, yanking the head back to reveal the a shit-eating grin on Aaron's cousin's face. "Arco? What... What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

He watched silently as Arco pulled him closer, his hand trailing down his back as he was pressed to him. "I'm here for a pretty obvious reason, yes? Don't you want to feel me inside you as you fuck Aaron? To feel that simulation from both sides?"

June shuddered, excitement making blood pool in loins. Regardless, he pulled from Arco, turning over to Aaron to wake him, his blood roaring in his veins as if they had been set aflame. "Aaron.. Aaron,wake up. Aaron!"

Jerking back as Aaron came to, he pointed over his shoulder as rambles split from his mouth."I-I don't know what's going on here, but your cousin's in bed with us, and I'm pretty sure I can feel his dick on my thigh right now, and it's not my fault that I'm excited; he's huge and whispering illicitly tasty ideas."

Aaron glanced sleepily between the two, blinking slowly as if to wake up. "I mean... If you wanna take care of your excitement, we can.." 

June licked his lips, his heart pounding as placed his hands on either side of Aaron's face, pulling his gaze back to him. "Aaron, if you say yes, we're doing this. Say no if you don't want your cousin to fuck me."

Aaron's face was puzzled as he looked over June's face. "I don't... care? Can I wake up first?"

June shook his head, grasping Aaron's arm, and yanking until he moved as he wished. "No, no.. Let's do this now. I'll make you feel so good while you're half asleep. Roll over for me."

June was shaking with the amount of exhilaration going through him, his hands clumsy as they pulled Aaron's sleeping pants off and then his own until everyone was as naked as Arco. Kneeling over Aaron, June looking back at Arco, a sly grin coming across his face as he wiggled his ass slowly from side to side. "It's all yours for prepping, big boy."

Leaning forward, June turned his attention to his love's cock, gripping it and slowly pumping his hand up the flaccid member. He wanted him to feel just as good as him so he set to work on making him nice and hard. With Aaron, it wasn't all the hard of a task, had never been that hard of a task. A little bit of pressure, a little bit of sucking, and he was usually ready to go. Taking him into his mouth, June was ecstatic to see that Aaron was as ease to get in the mood as always, his soft moans accompanying the hand that slid into his hair. 

Everything was moving so fast, Aaron's cock hard in his mouth as he sucked on it, his excitement rolling down his spine despite having been half asleep not but three minutes ago. The only thing standing still was Arco. Pulling his mouth from Aaron's cock, he looked over his shoulder, his eyes following the hand that stoked Arco's cock. "Wh-What's taking you so long to touch me?"

The grin that spread across Arco's face as he leaned over June made the hair's on June's body stand on edge. "Oh, I'll touch you soon enough. You better be ready, too.." June's breath caught in his throat as Arco's teeth clamped on the piercing in his ear, tugging ever so gently, a moan falling from his lips as Arco released it to whisper again. "I'll fuck that sweet ass until you can't take anymore."

Turning his head sharply, June looked towards Aaron as he moved, his teeth worrying his bottom lip as Aaron moved into a kneeling position. "Come on, Junebug... I want you inside of me."

June could have happily thanked whatever God there was out there as he moved forward, leaning over to snatch the lube off the bedside table before getting in position behind Aaron. Pouring a significant amount on Aaron's entrance, he threw the bottle to the side and placed his hands on Aaron's hips, using his own cock to spread the lube around. A gentle moan fell from his mouth as he let out his breath, trying to calm down a bit first. He didn't want any sudden misfires; he wanted to be able to last for a bit. Which... he wasn't sure if that was possible because he had never taken it while giving, but he was ready to find out. 

Pulling back a bit, he lined up with Aaron's entrance, his cock throbbing as he slowly inserted himself in. He eagerness won out, however, his hips quickly thrusting forward until he was balls deep in Aaron, his eyes closing as he relished the soft outcry from Aaron and the clenching tightness around him. June didn't leave much time for Aaron to adjust before he was moving, thrusting in a steady rhythm. It was then that he heard the sound of the lube reopening. Just the sound alone was enough to make him ram hard in Aaron, the moan catching his attention. Opening his eyes, he looked down towards Aaron, he normal mindset coming back to him as he rammed into him again. "You like that, baby? Want me to do it again?"

He was surprised when Aaron nodded his head, knowing him to usually be more vocal with what he wanted, but he shrugged it off towards being in the same bed as his cousin as he set up a steady pace of ramming into him over and over. It was mid stroke that Arco's member pressed to his own entrance, Arco's cock ramming into him as soon as he was pressed deep into Aaron. His nails dug deep into Aaron's hips as he cried out. The feeling was a bittersweet mixture of pleasure and pain, his body shaking but otherwise unable to move as Arco's hands found his hips, his mouth pressing to his ear. "You look like the kinda guy that enjoys being rammed into as well.."

His cock throbbed dangerously as Arco began to pull out, pulling his hips back with him, before ramming into him, effectively ramming him back into Aaron. June didn't know what to do, his body a mixture of commands that weren't linking up properly with their stations. The moans from Arco and Aaron mixing with his own and sinking into his flesh as his whole body throbbed from holding back from the edge of reality. His breathing was erratic, his heartbeat racing, his blood boiling, his entrance clenching and his cock throbbing. It was painful, it was exhilarating, it was ecstatic, and he wanted more of every single one of them. "Harder, Arco... Fuck me harder..."

It took only a few more hard strokes before June was able to get his mind to cooperate, his mind falling back on Aaron. He found a sweet spot time where he was able to pull from Aaron and ram back in to where it allowed their thrusts to sync up perfectly with just a slight misfire on went thrusting in so that Aaron could feel both thrusts separately. June knew that he wasn't going to last much longer, having already been holding out for about as long as he could. Reaching around, he gripped Aaron's cock as they continued, the throbbing giving away how close Aaron was. Stroking his love's cock, he leaned over him, calling out as if for mercy. "Come for me, Aaron. I wanna feel it." 

It was like a dream when Aaron came, his hand pumping him even as he shot off his load. He was quick behind him, his cock throbbing one final time before erupting inside of Aaron. Just as he began to cum, he felt the tell tale signs of Arco coming as well, the pleasure growing stronger as he spiraled into a new hei-

June shot up straight in bed, his breath heavy, his cock hard as a rock, and his body shaking. After looking around his room, his eyes fell on Aaron's sleeping form. Letting out a heavy breath, June rubbed his face in his hands. "W-what the hell was that..."

Feeling a hard point jab at his leg, he moved his hands quickly and looking at the book that was still on the side of the bed. Picking it up, he brought it up close so that he could see the contents in the light of the night light. It was a photo album, and the top picture was of Aaron and Arco right before the start of the summer. Closing his eyes and sighing, June closed the book and put it on the bedside table. _This is the last time that we look at photos before bed. Ever._

Looking down at the tent in the comforter, June blinked slowly before his eyes turned to Aaron. Leaning over, he slid a hand down Aaron's torso and abs, gripping his cock beneath the sheets and stroking softly as he whispered into his ear. "Aaron,wake up.."


End file.
